Lily's matter of the heart
by 07emmaaa
Summary: This is about Harry and Ginny's daughter Lily Luna Potter falling in love with Harry's godson Teddy Lupin.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Christmas Pudding

December 25th, and the Potter/Weasley family were sitting down to Christmas lunch. Turkey, pigs in a blanket, roasted potatoes and roasted vegetables. Lily Luna Potter was 17 years old and Teddy Lupin was 19 - Teddy was Harry's godson - but no one else knew that Lily & Teddy were secretly dating. When they thought no one was looking they'd sneak smiles at each other and were always meeting up. Lily's cousin Rose Weasley kept noticing them looking at each other and got suspicious. When lunch was finished Rose volunteered her and Lily to do the washing up.

"So What's happening with you and Teddy?" Rose said.

Lily acted confused "What are you talking about Rose?"

"I'm talking about the way you and Teddy keep smiling like idiots whenever you think no one is looking!"

"Pfft… that's ridiculous Rose! As if I'd ever go out with Teddy psshhh…"

"Yeah pfft, psshhh as much as you like but I'm not that dumb, so how long have you to been together?"

"'bout a month or so… it's nothing serious yet, BUT YOU CAN'T TELL ANYONE ROSE!"

"Calm the ham, who d'you think I've been seeing since August?"

"I dunno, who?" her cousin enquired

"Scorpius Malfoy"

Lily didn't know whether or not to be worried or happy for her cousin/best friend. Scorpius' Dad, Draco was really horrible to Uncle Ron and tried to kill my Dad but Rose was convinced there's something different about Scorpius. Apparently he was kind and gentle, not cruel and evil like his Father.

"Not a word to my Dad, Lily. We're not telling anyone…. Yet."

"No I won't tell, s'long as you keep your mouth shut about me & Teddy"

"Will do, I promise."

"Hurry up girls! What taking so long I was my Christmas pudding!" Grandma Molly screamed.

"Coming!" the girls chorused together, they both laughed.

They sat the Christmas pudding on the centre of the table and Uncle Bill got up to cut it for everyone. Teddy & Lily exchanged another grin except this time Lily's other cousin Roxanne noticed, she assumed they were just being friendly. James' baby, Sam started screaming, his wife Amelia got up to go upstairs and breastfeed him everyone else got on with eating the delicious pudding. After dinner everyone exchanged gifts, Lily got a handmade friendship bracelet from Rose and she gave her a lovely scarf she made, everyone got the trademark jumper from Gran & Grandpa Weasley, Lily's was purple with a bright green "L" on the front with some fancy patterns round it, she put it on straight away, Teddy got her a necklace and she got him a "Paramore" CD. He was made up, she also got many other gift which included a hat, from Albus and Alice and a lovely make-up set from James & Amelia. After the gifts were done everyone moved to the lounge for a game of charades. It was a fantastic night.

Everyone left that night and Lily went to bed feeling very satisfied. Before she fell asleep she got a text from Teddy saying: _You looked very pretty today, Lily. I loved my present, see you tomorrow hopefully. T x_

Lily went to sleep with a stupid grin on her face.


	2. Chapter 2: Goodbye, love

_**A.N. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, **_**_this is my first story so be nice please :)_**

Chapter 2: Goodbye, my love.

January 12, 2023. Lily put the remainder of her belongings in her large brown suitcase and rushed downstairs. Today she was leaving to return to term 3 in her last year at Hogwarts. She was very excited about going back with her cousin Hugo Weasley but she was sad about leaving her family, and Teddy. As her and her family made her way back to platform 9 ¾ she said goodbye to her Mum.

"Bye Lily-Pad, owl us everyday! We'll owl back too. But I'm really going to miss you" Ginny said tearfully to her daughter.

"Bye Mum! I'll miss you too, I love you!"

"I love you too honey."

Next she said good-bye to her Dad Harry.

"I'm gonna miss you Lily love, but like your Mother said owl us everyday!" Harry said.

"Bye cousin! See you when you get back." Rose said

She hugged her Aunt Hermione, Uncle Ron & her grandparents, then she said goodbye to Teddy.

"Bye bye Teds, I love you and I'll miss you!" Lily whispered

"I love you too babe, I'll miss you also!" Teddy said in a bear hug.

Hugo and Lily both smiled at each other & they both went onto the train. She looked at her family, Harry & Ginny were both waving proudly at there daughter & nephew and Ron & Hermione were both waving proudly at there son & niece.

"I can't believe we're going back so soon" Hugo said,

"Yeah I know, but we'll be back home in a few months…"

"I s'pose…"

Teddy's POV

Teddy woke up that morning and looked in the mirror, his hair was it's original colour, honey blond & he couldn't change it into any other colour with meant tonight's full-moon was going to be a painful one. After a shower & some toast Lily's owl, Stan arrived. The note said…

"_Don't forget to take your potion Teddy-bear! I love you!"_ Lily shouted

It made Teddy smile from ear-to-ear knowing that his darling Lily was thinking about him. He put some clothes on & was just getting ready to go to work when there was a knock at the door. It was Rose Weasley which was odd because Teddy didn't think she liked him very much, & she was a strong which who he preferred to stay on the right side of, he opened the door with a smile.

"Rose, what do I owe the pleasure?" Teddy said bracingly.

"Don't start, I've came because I know about you & my cousin" she warned

"Yeah & I know about you & Scorpius Malfoy."

"Lily?"

"Yeah she told me."

"Yes I know she owled me this morning."

"Me too, so is there a reason you're here because I really need to…"

"Look I know Lily is crazy about you, but if your going to break her heart, do it now."

"I do not intend on breaking Lily's heart. I love her Rose." At that moment Teddy's hair turned red because he's in love with her. Rose smiled delightedly

"Good man, now as long as you keep my best friend/cousin happy, then I'll be happy… geddit?" Rose warned.

"Loud and clear 'mam" Teddy saluted. They both laughed and Teddy left, tonight he would have to leave work early tonight in order to get out to do the whole werewolf thing which he was not looking forward to.

At exactly 8pm Teddy turned into a werewolf and began his adventure….

**_What do you guys think? I'm trying get other characters involved in the story more but review & I'll write more soon._**


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome back babe!

Chapter 3: Welcome back babe!

Teddy's POV

Today Lily was returning home and Teddy's hair was blue with excitement! He couldn't wait for his true love to come home, in a way he couldn't wait to see Hugo as well, him & Hugo were beginning to build up some sort of a friendship. Lily & Hugo were both graduating from Hogwarts with all the qualifications possible, Teddy's hair then turned orange with pride.

Lily's POV

Lily was tired. After graduation the students of Gryffindor all went back to the common room & had a huge party, it didn't finish until about 2 when Professor McGonagall came & insisted they go to bed immediately. In a way Lily was sad about leaving, Hogwarts had been her life since she was 10 & now she was leaving the first thing she ever felt proper passion for…

"You look happy" Samantha Cairns commented to her.

"I am! But sad in a way I s'pose…"

"I'm upset to be leaving as well." Samantha remarked sadly.

She packed her Gryffindor robe which she was keeping as a reminder, along with a picture of her and Hugo on their first day of Hogwarts

…_..Flashback….._

"_Watch you guys don't get sorted into Slytherin, Hufflepuff, or even RAVENCLAW!" a 13-year old James Potter said._

"_Don't listen to your brother, Albus got sorted into Slytherin and he's okay there!" Ginny Potter reassured her daughter & nephew_

"_Slytherin is cool" Albus said defensively_

"_I don't mind what I get sorted into, I just can't wait to get there!" Hugo screamed excitedly _

_Like her cousin, Lily also didn't mind but when she got there she was going to play Quidditch like her mother & father, she'd be a chaser._

"_Okay now Lily, we love you & we'll miss you but just give Stan a message and we'll reply. We love you…"_

…_.. END OF FLASHBACK ….._

Lily smiled at the memory. She packed the picture & made her way to the hall, to wait for the Hogwarts Express she started to cry.

James POV

James couldn't wait for his little sister to come home, he looked over at his own son & knew one day he would be waving him off to Hogwarts, his mother saw how proud he was and smiled to herself.

Samuel Sirius Potter was born on August 31, 2022 and Amelia & James couldn't be prouder. He saw the Hogwarts Express approaching the platform and picked up Sam so he could wave to his Aunt Lily on her return home.

"Welcome home sis!" James hugged his sister

"Thanks James!" "Hello Sam, give aunt Lily a kiss" everyone laughed.

Lily POV

Lily was glad to be home, she travelled home in Teddy's car & told them she preferred his car.

"I've missed you so much baby." Teddy said when they got in the car.

"I've missed you too Teddy-bear" "I just can't believe it's over, it's been my life for so long now." Lily smiled

"So where are you going to work?"

"I'm going to work at St. Mungo's as a trainee doctor."

"Nice!"

They arrived at the Potter's when there was a big sign that hung wonky up, it read

_**WELCOME HOME LILY, CONGRATULATIONS!"**_

Lily cried tears of joy & her brother Albus hugged her.

"Welcome home sister, I missed you."

"I missed you too bro!"

Later on in the party when they were alone at the top of the stairs, they thought no one was looking & shared a passionate kiss, unbeknown to them both, Harry & Ginny were both standing at the bottom of the stairs watching, her Mother smiling, her Father however looked angry. Teddy locked himself in the bathroom, his hair green with embarrassment.

"Yeah Teddy you run son!"

Ginny grabbed hold of her husband…

**Ooooh! Exciting, Harry & Ginny have found out but what happens next? Review please please please :)  
><strong>**  
>xx<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: I love him, Mum!

_I'm really sorry I know it's been ages but we've been on holiday & I've been moving internet company. I'll add another chapter just now but keep reviewing!_

Lily & Ginny chased after Harry as he flew to attack Teddy, luckily Teddy ran into the toilet and locked the door and Harry didn't have his wand on him.

"Give me your wand Ginny" Harry screamed

"No. You're not getting my wand darling, the four of us need to discuss this sensibly and maturely & no one is to be fighting." Ginny said sensibly. Lily smiled knowing that her Mother would always be on her side.

"But you Lily were wrong to lie to us." Ginny turned on her daughter. "Tell me one good reason why I shouldn't give your Father my wand."

"Because Mum… I _love _him." Lily said softly.

At that moment Harry couldn't hurt his godson, he was in love with his daughter & there was nothing that could be done about it. Harry smiled and said to Teddy.

"Ted, come here. I won't hurt you I promise."

"I love you too Lily." Teddy said to Lily. Lily kissed him passionately, her Mother smiled & Harry turned away, disgusted.

Teddy's POV

Teddy was really happy, Lily loved him, she was going to college & she was going to be a great daughter, it made him dead proud. Today Teddy's hair colour was purple because he was still embarrassed about what went on yesterday. Lily sent him a text that night:

_I'm really, really sorry Teds, but I meant what I said last night I really do love you. L x_

He replied to her:

_I know you are, Harry only reacted normally, I meant what I said as well, I love you too babe._

Today, teddy was going out with Hugo, he actually liked the ginger headed kid which surprised him because he never had much time for him. They were going to the Muggle world so Hugo could buy a car and asked for the help of Ted.

Hugo showed up at 12 o'clock.

"Hey mate, y'alright?" Teddy asked.

"I'm good pal, yourself?"

"Very good, I guess you heard your uncle Harry almost killed me yesterday?"

"Yeah, my Dad was in stitches."

"Anyway, you ready to go?"

"yup, I'm ready. Let's go!"

Rose POV

Rose & Scorpius were getting ready to tell her parents about them.

"He'll kill me Rose-Flower…"

"He won't kill you, he values his life far too much."

Scorpius chuckled loudly. "I love you."

"I love you too"

Rose & Scorpius walked into her home. Hermione smiled when she saw her daughter, then frowned when she saw Scorpius.

"Rose, what's going on here? Why is Malfoy's son here?"

"Mother, we need to tell you something. Where's Dad?"

"He's in the garage with your brother, he bought a new car." Hermione explained.

"DAD? HUGO! COME HERE NOW!" "Mother if you please go & sit in the living room.

"Rose. You didn't"

"I'll explain all in a minute"

"Hey Ros- What the fuck!"

"Ronald, please stop swearing!"

"What's he doing in my house Rosie?"

"Look, Dad, I need to speak to you. Scorpius & I have been dating for the past 3 months."

Hermione quickly grabbed the wand off her husband who looked almost as red as his hair.

"You've been what?"

"Yes, we've been dating."

"Look Ron…" Scorpius interrupted. "Sorry Rosie, look Ron. I need you to know I love your daughter, and I'd never do anything to hurt her."

Hermione ran to fetch her husband a glass of water and stopped when he heard what

Malfoy had to say. She about-turned and looked him straight in the eye.

"Scorpius, you have my blessing. But I'm warning you now." She looked really scary, Scorpius looked terrified. "Ever do ANYTHING to hurt my daughter & I will hunt you down and I will cut your balls off. I mean it Malfoy. I will"

"I understand Madam."

Ron still looked as if he's going to erupt.

_I know this chapter was kind of boring but this is just the beginning! Next time Rose & Teddy get closer together and many people become disappointed. Once again I'm sorry about the wait but I promise I'll post again soon. Thank you!_


End file.
